Matthewgu4
MATTHEWGU4 is a Mario 64 Machinimist. He mainly specializes in dramatic and action films, and is also know for his confusing, if not amazing plot twist. Unlike most Mario 64 machinimists, he does not do bloopers. MATTHEWGU4 is mostly known for his series Super Mario 64: Sibling Rivalry, his first series. His most anticipated series is Super Mario 64: Revelation and Mario and the Dark Killer. He has been realized by many other great machinimist, i.e. Megaman765 and ShadowMario64. Super Mario 64: Sibling Rivalry Sibling Rivalry was the first series created by MATTHEWGU4. The series alternated between 3 seasons; Sibling Rivaly, Mario's Revenge, and Sibling Rivalry 2. However, all were considered one series. Over the years in video gaming history we have known Mario and Luigi as brothers. But with every sibling comes a rivalry. Whether it's saving the princess, or a friendly game of Smash Bros. But this is different. In the beginning, Mario calls on help from MATTHEWGU4, (The Author), it seems something is wrong with Luigi. He's been quite domestic lately. So Mario and MATTHEWGU4 confront Luigi, only to find out that Luigi wants Mario dead. Why? To avenge a loved one Mario has killed in the past. Near the end of the chapter, the fifth episode and the end of the first season. Luigi finally sees through his ways and decides to change, and stop his ruthless behavior. However, a shocking twist is added to the plot. Luigi is assassinated, leading Mario on, yet, another quest. This time to find Luigi's killer. Thus, launching season 2 of the genre: Super Mario 64: Mario's Revenge. Super Mario 64: Mario's Revenge After the shocking plot twist in Sibling Rivalry, Mario sets off on a quest to find Luigi's killer. This season adds a lot of new features to the genre. What with the introduction of new characters, and Mario's cell phone. In which the cell phone plays a big part in the season. Notably, Luigi's killer leads Mario step by step using the cell phone,leading Mario either further or closer to him. During Mario's adventure, Mario comes across two entities, whom in this 2nd season are nameless. So they are referred to as Guy in the Light and Guy in the Shadows, GITL and GITS, for short. Were they friends or foes? The one who appears first is GITS, who seems to be a friend when he leads Mario to one of his lost partners, Mouse. As he searches he comes across GITL, whom Mario battles for the safe return of Mouse. Later Later Mario gets one last call from Luigi's killer, to locate him for the final battle. However, yet another shocking twist is about to unfold. Luigi's killer is actually Luigi himself! Luigi was planning this all along. This shocking turn of events executes Sibling Rivalry once again. In the last climatic episode Mario's Revenge, Mario and Luigi have battled fiercely. Once it seems Luigi has been defeated, he makes a run for it. However, during the kart chase, Luigi does something wrong and crashes to his death. Finally seeing the error in his ways, he decides to apologize to Mario asking for forgiveness and then dies. Thus concluding the Mario's Revenge season. Super Mario 64: Sibling Rivalry 2 As a gift to all of his fans, MATTHEWGU4 continued Sibling Rivalry as celebration of making his 100th video. So then, Sibling Rivalry Ep. 15 was released. Though the episode confused many for the series continue, but it then became clear in future episodes. In this season of the genre, old characters return to aide Mario in his quest to defeat Luigi who has returned with a vengance. "But I thought he wasn't evil anymore!" most people stated. Later in the series, episode 16 revealed why Luigi returned. Because he's not Luigi. He's Luigi's evil half. In episode 18, tells the back-story behind the evil half and how it became. After Season 2, Mario's Revenge, ended, Mario was frightened of the way Luigi died, a murderer. His belief was so strong, he created an evil half for Luigi. And that evil half was leaked out into the Mushroom Kingdom wreaking havoc where ever, whenever he could. And Mario has to stop him. With the return of GITS and GITL, they confront Mario was again, this time as friends. Mario request help from the two, and they accept. Later in the series, episode 19, tells the back-story behind GITS and GITL in which will lead into their own spin-off series. Their names are later revealed as Itzal and Caolan. Itzal and Caolan are forms of Light and Shadow. Once to be an infusement of both were once known as Lihtan. Before they were ambushed by the Essexian Army and their leader defused them. On to Episode 21, Mario must finally defeat the evil Luigi, but with a little help from one of the Spirit Orbs mentioned in Itzal and Caolan's back-story. The Spirit whom Mario encounters in Episode 21 tells Mario where the first Orb is. However, Itzal and Caolan overhear them talking about it and head off to the Orb's location. Once Mario arrives Itzal confronts him and refuses to give Mario the Spirit Orb. And so Itzal challenges Mario to a battle. Mario wins, but barely. He takes the Spirit Orb, but Caolan stops him and states that he wouldn't have fought Mario. This leads to episode 22: The Final Episode. Mario heads to Luigi's location and confronts. They have a conversation with the evil Luigi refusing to give in. Soon then, Mario has a premonition, the good Luigi has contacted him, giving Mario hope. In the midst of Mario's premonition, the evil Luigi strikes him threatening to finish him off, but then Itzal and Caolan drop in. Itzal states that he is regretful of trying to stop Mario in his quest to defeat the evil Luigi. Luigi challenges Itzal and Caolan to a battle. Itzal and Caolan are defeated and the evil Luigi makes a break for it, with Mario tailing him. Mario chases Luigi to the top of the castle where they have their final battle. Mario is defeated, but Itzal jumps in and warns Mario of the oncoming Smash Ball. Mario grabs the Smash Ball and unleashes his Final Smash upon the evil Luigi incapacitating him, giving Mario time to use the Spirit Orb on Luigi. But another shocking twist unfolds. The Spirit Orb does not take affect. Mario and co. are bewildered by this. Mario is then contacted by the good Luigi and is overcome by a series of flashbacks revealing why Mario can't defeat the evil Luigi. Because he created him. Mario then realizes that as long as he's alive so is the evil Luigi. So then Mario makes the quick and rashful decision to commit suicide and jumps off the castle. Itzal and Caolan could not catch him in time. They mourn over the loss of Mario, but then come to realize that the evil Luigi is gone as well. Itzal then confronts Mario's body and takes the Spirit Orb Mario had once obtained and states that there are 6 orbs left to go. Thus ending the Sibling Rivalry genre... forever. Itzal, Caolan, and the Seven Spirit Orbs This series is a spin-off series of Sibling Rivalry. It takes off from the end of the final episode of Sibling Rivalry 2. Itzal and Caolan must set off on a quest to find the seven Spirit Orbs. But they're not the only ones looking for them. Artemus, Leader of the Essexian Army and his corp are trying to obtain the last Spirit Orb, the one Itzal and Caolan possess. While Itzal and Caolan try to obtain the remaining six for themselves from each of the Generals in the Essexian Army. The series was also inspired by the video game Bomberman 64: The Second Attack. There was once a demon that once ruled over the universe, until 7 warriors used the Spirit Orbs to defeat him and seal him away. And the Essexian Army's goal is to resurrect that demon once again, and rule over the universe. And Itzal and Caolan have to stop them. Mario and the Dark Killer One day, MATTHEWGU4 was finished watching one of the Friday The 13th Movies. Then it came to him. He wanted to make a horror series. And so, Mario and the Dark Killer was released. Mario, Luigi, and a friend cop, Marcus, investigate the mysterious murders going around the Mushroom Kingdom. Each killing has a pattern. They're all done at night. But when the murderer checks off his list, he finds that there's one group he hasn't hit yet, Mario and co.. And so the Dark Killer makes his way to the castle, and Mario and co. must struggle to survive. Super Mario: Revelation Inspired by yet, another movie. M. Night Shymalan's Signs. After MATTHEWGU4 finished watching the movie, he decided he was going to make a Sci-Fi thriller. And so Revelation was created. Revelation's name was inspired by the chapter in the Bible: Revelation, meaning the end of something, or something life-changing. The main story is, extraterrestrials from another planet invade the Mushroom Kingdom. So Mario, Luigi and 9 other friends struggle to survive. Little do they know, there's more to this invasion than meets the eye. Super Mario 64 Bloopers As stated earlier, MATTHEWGU4 does not specialize in bloopers. However, he has made 2 completed episodes, and the third is still uncompleted. Little Kirby's Silly Adventure MATTHEWGU4 announced that he would make a Brawl machinima, which the announcement video did not get a lot of positive feedback, the fans were in fear MATTHEWGU4 would stop making Mario 64 Machinima. But after the final production of the first episode of Little Kirby's Adventure was released, everyone was impressed. The first episode takes off from a failed side project MATTHEWGU4 made earlier. Sad Little Kirby Montage as it was called. Not much effort was put into that film, and so MATTHEWGU4 decided to make a comeback. And so Little Kirby's Silly Adventure was released. The main character is Little Kirby. A blue Kirby as Megaman765's "companion". In Sad Little Kirby Montage, Little Kirby was believed to be killed. But little did the community know, he was still alive. And so now, the community whom tried to kill Little Kirby set off on a silly adventure to get rid of him once and for all. Super Mario 64: Holiday Films MATTHEWGU4 has made only one completed holiday film. That was Super Mario 64: Mario vs. Evil Santa. The plot is Santa is very disappointed at the children and his long Naughty List. And so Santa has had it, and turned evil. Back at the castle, Mario gets a Christmas present, which he opens early. Bad mistake. Evil Santa finds out and breaks into the castle and confronts Mario and challenges him to a battle. In the midst of the battle, Evil Santa explains why he's wreaking havoc. And after hearing his statement, Mario kills him. Or does he? Mario Shorts MATTHEWGU4 has made a series of short films, but never were considered official series. Just things done out of boredom. One year ago, July 13, 2007, MATTHEWGU4 made a short video called "Mario and Peach.....and Luigi?!?!" the concept of the video was Luigi walking in on Peach and Mario during intercourse. Surprisingly, the video gained over 300,000+ views in over a year. January 3, 2008, MATTHEWGU4 made another short video out of boredom. Named "Mario Is Having A Seizure!!!". It became an instant hit. It has been featured and gained over 1,000 ratings. He soon made a sequel to it called "Mario has a Seizure....Then Spontaneously Combust!!!" and it's rising slowly to popularity. Mario is having a Seizure became so popular, that many people have pirated the video and claimed as theirs. Others made YouTube poops of it. War On Firerikku Original War On Firerikku by Hypercorruption. War on Firerikku is a film written by Hypercorrution, from which he spawned from Firerikku546 and the flame war he started on YouTube. Many people had may very good "knock-offs" if you will. Like, War On Firerikku 6-1 & 6-2 by MaxOfS2D, A War On Firerikku Halloween by Chancer4ever, and War On Firerikku by Ultimagamer123. MATTHEWGU4 has then made his own War On Firerikku, in which spins off Sibling Rivalry. Firerikku wants revenge on Matthew. He believes Matthew is responsible for the death of the Good Luigi. The War On Firerikku special spins-off of Sibling Rivalry. Matthew and co. are at peace with the events of Sibling Rivalry over. Or so they think. Firerikku, a disturbed adolescent summons the spirit of the Evil Luigi, unknowing of it's evil nature, to take down Matthew. All is well until Matthew and co. here on the news that Firerikku is wreaking havoc upon the Mushroom Kingdom looking for Matthew. Matthew explains the events that took place with him during Mario's journey in Sibling Rivalry. Matthew had encountered Firerikku before. For the same reason Firerikku is looking for him now. The gang moves on. Later, the gang 's getting prepared for the premiere of the UltimaFalco's new machinima, in which Firerikku plans to crash the party. Little do they know, people upstairs are making preparations themselves. Antimis, Mario, and Luigi are discussing the events that are taking place in the Mushroom Kingdom, regarding Firerikku summoning the Evil Luigi. They come to an agreement that Mario should be sent to the Mushroom Kingdom to take down the possessed Firerikku. Now at the premiere, UltimaFalco makes a lovely-meaningful speech regarding his friends and their support. As they start the film, the tape glitches and transitions onto a message from Firerikku. Matthew and Firerikku exchange converses. Firerikku threatens to kill a close friend of Matthew's and eventually takes his words into action. As he runs towards UltimaFalco, Matthew tries to stop him, but it's too late. UltimaFalco has been killed. It starts to rain, and Matthew and friends stand there in awe and despair as Firerikku laughs manically. Matthew and co. continue to stand. They here a noise. They wait and listen. The area is lit up by a flash, and Antimis the spirit descends from the heavens. Antimis and the others exchange greetings. First Antimis ask if the gang all remember Mario. They say they do. Then Antimis summons Mario's spirit. Matthew and friends question these occurrences. Antimis explains that 6 months after the Good Luigi's death, Mario kept seeing apparitions of Luigi. But this wasn't the good Luigi. It was Luigi's evil half; Evil Luigi, whom was created by Mario. Mario was in fear of the way the Good Luigi died; a killer. As explained in Ep. 16 of Sibling Rivalry. His belief was so strong, he actually created an evil half of Luigi. Meanwhile during Mario's quest. Antimis calls out to Luigi, putting him to a test to earn his spot in Heaven. So Luigi must call upon Mario to give him hope to defeat the Evil Luigi. And when Mario finally sums up the courage to confront the Evil Luigi...he is defeated. So Luigi is sent to Earth for a short time to console Mario and lead him to his next clue. Mario later then awakens and realizes he must meet Antimis. Mario confronts Antimis. Antimis tells Mario of a Spirit Orb that can help defeat Evil Luigi. But Mario soon finds out that the Spirit Orb will not work, and that his creation cannot die...unless he did. And so Mario commits suicide; and now the Evil Luigi is gone; until now: The events of War On Firerikku. Antimis finishes explaining, and then ask who will hold Mario's spirit, and use it to take down Firerikku. Matthew steps us, and they begin the possession process. Matthew now holds Mario's spirit and calls out to Firerikku. Firerikku snickers and challenges Matthew to a Hell Battle, in which loser is sent to hell, and winner can bring back a lost soul. Matthew accepts, and Firerikku and Matthew begin battle. In the end, Matthew triumphs over Firerikku. Antimis congratulates him, and as reward, revives UltimaFalco. Now Antimis and Matthew and co. exchange good byes. Ending War On Firerikku. MATTHEWGU4's Other Interest/Hobbies MATTHEWGU4 has a passion for music, which is why he has his own music channel on YouTube called mgarzacovers, where he posts mostly vocal covers of songs he likes. He has a dream of becoming a music performer and skilled vocalist. Machinima MATTHEWGU4 was recently offered a partnership with Machinima.com. Machinima is an 8.5 million dollar company. MATTHEWGU4 recently signed a contract to them; signing rights of his videos to them. That means, every film he makes is uploaded onto Machinima's YouTube channel, and in the process, he gets paid. This is a major breakthrough in Mario 64 Machinima history. Both MATTHEWGU4 and Megaman765 have made a fantastic breakthrough, and are proud. Though there is some tension between them both and the other Mario 64 Machinimist who weren't offered the contract, however, you can be sure, they've opened new possibilities for Mario 64 Machinimas. Now that Mario 64 Machinima has been noticed, they can ease up a little. Ever since the first Machinima sprawl with ShadowMario64, MATTHEWGU4 has tried hard to get Mario 64 Machinima noticed. MATTHEWGU4 spent many days on Machinima's forums trying, and he succeeded. Unlisted Videos Many of MatthewGU4's videos from 2006-2008 have been unlisted. Nearly 150 of these videos have been found and archived. MATTHEWGU4 Sells Out Near the ending of 2010, Track One Records contacted MATTHEWGU4 to make a proposal. Track One Records is a music making corporation partnered with YouTube who keeps their music available for Audioswap. They messaged MATTHEWGU4 asking him to audioswap his Top 20 Most Viewed videos with their music. In return, they paid him $120.00USD. MATTHEWGU4 was reluctant at first because of the views his Top 20 already had, and that they were still active and still watched daily. He did not want to ruin the originality of his videos and disappoint his audience. However, he desperately needed the money. So forth, he accepted the offer and audioswapped his videos. This resulted in the sacrifice of many popular videos such as Mario and Peach...and Luigi!?!?, Mario is having a seizure!!!, and Mario is having a seizure...and spontaneously combusts!!!﻿ and many others. MATTHEWGU4 regrets his decision, but it had to be done. MATTHEWGU4 will soon upload the original videos for download in the near future. Trivia * MATTHEWGU4 hates Phicksniper * There has been another MATTHEWGU on YouTube 9 months before MATTHEWGU4. * Revelation Ep. 1 has been featured, along with Mario is having a Seizure and MASTERLINKX SUCKS! * MATTHEWGU4 plays a trumpet. * MATTHEWGU4 does not like memes. Except OVER 9000!!! * MATTHEWGU4's first video is actually an Animal Crossing video, not a SM64 video. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators